


My Sweet Mylina

by fresne



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Main Character Starts Out Murdered, Misses Clause Challenge, Murder, POV Female Character, She's Mad About that, Yuletide 2014, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hel didn't remember for a very long time.  </p><p>She screamed her hatred and her rage. Loki thought that was adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Mylina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arostine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arostine/gifts).



> From this, "Hel! I have this weird alternative history idea that Hel isn’t Loki’s biological daughter. Rather, she’s a myling: the ghost of a dead child who feeds off the life force of the living. After her village on Midgard is slaughtered, she somehow feeds off stronger and stronger humans until she makes her way to Jotunheim, where she tries to feed off Loki. Obviously this is like a mosquito bite to a god at this point, but Loki’s impressed by her moxie and takes her home (possibly letting her feed off him like a parasite because yolo?) where she lives for a time with him and Angrboda and Fenrir and Jormungandr. Possible issues to contend with: bitter little dead girls! how they grow to become powerful death goddesses! outside POV on Loki’s family dynamics! (I have a thing for little girls who are bitter and dark; see also Claudia from Interview with a Vampire and also a bit Valeria Richards from Fantastic Four)"

Hel didn't remember for a very long time. 

She scratched the ashy ground of her village and crawled over blackened rafters and even over her own corpse gnawed first by wolves and eagles and then ants and worms. The corpses spent the long winter frozen, but spring melted them. To freeze and melt again. 

Hel didn't remember being warm. All she knew was the blackened village. She scraped and she shuffled and crawled. At least until a hunter decided that this would be a good place to take shelter during a sudden summer's gale. She crawled on his back and bit down. She sucked at his life. He screamed long and loud. 

She remembered the black bearded man with his big meaty hands. She remembered screaming high and thin. She stopped swallowing. She said, "Take me to a graveyard. She wanted to sleep." 

The hunter ran as fast as he could. His heart was beating very fast. He went all the way to a graveyard. That's when she ate the rest of his life. He fell down so much meat. She kicked him for not having any more life to give her. 

Hel stretched out for a nap. When she woke up she felt hungry. She felt angry at all the straight houses with their carved flowers and curving roofs that hadn't been burned. She looked around her new village. She rolled her head right and she rolled her head left. She glared at the houses. She glared at the sweet little children playing in the street. Hel snatched one up quickly. Hel screamed remembering. 

An old woman tottered up with a willow switch. She said to Hel, "Go away! We don't want you here." Hel showed her teeth. "But I like it here." 

The old woman wouldn't back down. She said, "I hardly have any life left in me. Nothing for you to eat." She drove Hel out of the village with a switch of willow. 

Hel didn't know how to get back to her own village. She only knew the road. She kept walking down the road until she found a group of travellers. 

They were tall thick bearded warriors come back from raiding. Their belts were heavy with their weapons. Their bags where heavy with what they had taken. 

Hel hated them. She wrapped her thin arms around the first one and bit his neck while he screamed. It made her happy that sound. She remembered the warrior with the black beard and she remembered screaming. 

The others tried to hit her with their axes and swords, but they only succeeded in chopping up their friend. When he died, she let go. She was bigger and thicker now. She ate the rest them greedily. She was hungry. She hated remembering. 

When she there was no on left to eat, she went through their belongings. There was a pretty silvered mirror in a bag. She looked at herself. Her face was blackened on one side with a red angry eye. The other side was still pretty as a girl. She remembered being pretty. She hated pretty. She loved the blackened side of her face. 

She went on down the road. She came to a quiet place among the willows. She found a little wailing baby there. It had been left wrapped in ragged clothes. It was going to become what she was. She hated that. She ate the baby. It tasted sweet. 

In a rush, she remembered a story someone had told her about a cottage troubled by a troll. Odin wouldn't help the woman in that cottage. Thor wouldn't help the woman in that cottage. But Loki appeared to the Troll and played tricks on him until he went away. Hel remembered that she'd liked that story. She hated that. She hated that Loki hadn't come to save her village. She decided to go find Loki and eat him. 

She ate some people on the way. She was hungry. When she ate, she remembered. She hated that, but she was hungry. 

She went on down the road until she came to the ice bridge to Jotenheim. She crawled over it with the winds throwing her right and left. 

She yowled at the wind. The wind yowled back. She crawled through the sharp ice. She walked through the blue ice and slipped her way over the black. She came to where Loki was sleeping in his ice garden. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit down. He woke up with a start. 

Loki laughed to see her. "Look at you. How did you get here?" He tickled her under her chin as she squirmed to get away from him. "You're an adorable bundle of hate." He plucked her away from his neck. "Come on. You can't feed there." He put her back on his breast. "There you go." She bit down gnawing at the force of him. He tasted like fire and snow. 

She remembered things she'd never seen. She remembered places she'd never been. She whimpered. He petted her hair. "Don't stop now. You've come this far." She growled at him and kept feeding. 

Eventually, he went home to his wife, Angrboda, who rolled her eyes at him. 

He said, "What? She bit me. I didn't seek her out." 

"But you decided to keep her." Angrboda put her hands on her hips. "We're not keeping her." Angrboda was made of black ice and had blue clear ice for eyes. 

Hel hated her for being so terrible. She growled at Angrboda. 

Angrboda's hand flew to her chest. "Oh," she said. 

"I know," said Loki. "Gets you right here." He thumped on Hel's back where she was currently gnawing her way to his heart. 

A giant wolf licked at Hel's back. She waved a black nailed hand at him. He licked her again. She let go of her feeding. She felt strong. She yelled, "Stop it." The wolf didn't stop. She growled, but the wolf kept panting. She jumped on the wolf and wrestled with him. She bit down on his neck and he yowled and rolled and crushed her into the snow. 

Loki hugged Angrboda. "Please, let me keep her. She found me." 

Hel wasn't paying attention. She was being crushed into the snow and licked by a giant wolf. She screamed her rage. 

"Please, Angrboda, look at her," said Loki. "She's so angry that it makes my hair crackle." 

Hel squirmed free of the wolf, only to be faced with a giant snake. It hissed at her, its fangs dripping with poison. She growled at the snake and hit it with a blackened hand. Angrboda plucked her up. "Enough of that. Let's get you cleaned up." 

Angrboda took her into the house and yanked her nails off. Hel screamed. Angrboda clucked her tongue at her. "Stop that. I'm giving you better ones." She put thick nails of ice on Hel's fingers, while Loki stood behind her making suggestions. 

Hel scratched at the ice and smiled to see it crack. Then she frowned because she'd smiled. She screamed because she was hungry. Loki picked her up and put her at his breast. He bounced her while she gnawed at him. But as much as she ate, he didn't die. 

Instead, she remembered dark vast caverns and limitless voids and things she'd never seen. 

She grew bigger and stronger, cradled in Loki's arms, or wrestling with his sons, Fenrir the wolf and Jormungandr the snake. 

She was not happy. There was nothing to be happy about. She screamed that when they went down out of Jotenheim to a party being given by Odin. 

Odin took one look at her and pointed. "What is that?" 

"You know perfectly well what she is you one eyed bastard." Loki squeezed Hel. "She's my little baby." 

"Loki you spent eight years on Midgard birthing babies while working as a milkmaid. But that wasn't one of them." Odin conferred with his ravens. "Very unlikely. All your children died when one of your many tricks came back to bite you." 

Loki shrugged. "Could be. I abandoned them. They could be anywhere." He squeezed Hel to the point of almost crushing her. 

She growled. "Stop it." 

He didn't stop. 

"She's not staying to the feast." Odin was very definite on this point. "Something like that shouldn't be around living things at all." 

"I don't have a place to send her. What do you suggest All Father?" Loki kissed Hel's cheek. "The only place I have for my baby is at my breast while I'm sitting at the feast." Hel sniffed at the touch of Loki's lips. She growled at Odin and licked her lips. He looked very tasty. She jumped off of Loki and ran for a new meal. 

Odin grabbed her by the neck and threw her. He threw her all the way into an underworld. It was dark and gloomy and full of thin souls with empty eyes. There wasn't a single warrior there. Hel did not love it. She did not run around the dripping columns of stone playing. She did not scream into the caverns to hear her own voice echo back full of rage. 

She hated it. She wailed that at Loki when he came for a visit. He shrugged. "Best I can do for you, kid." He dropped a black bearded warrior with big meaty hands at her feet. "Here, Daddy's brought you a treat." 

She grinned and ate the warrior up. She cried when he died. Loki sighed and said. "Bring him back if you don't want him dead." 

Hel's eyes widened. She'd never even thought of that. She pushed back some of what she'd eaten into her pet and brought her pet back from the dead. She ate him again and brought him back. 

Loki shook his head. "Children these days," and left her alone to play. 

She hated it. She screamed that as he left and he called back. "Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time." 

Hel hated her home a lot. 

She thought a lot about the end of the world and how much fun that would be. She'd laugh until she realized what she was doing. Then she'd frown and go play with her pet. 

It was horrible. 

She didn't love it.

**Author's Note:**

> If after reading my fiction here, you would like to read more about me and my writing check out my profile.


End file.
